Green Eyes
by carolinamay
Summary: "The tears spilled from my eyes as I attempted to wash away the sour stench he left behind, the words he spat as he thrust into me forever echoing in my head. I wanted nothing more than to be gone from this place, back into the arms of someone who smelled of the sea. Finnick." The Revolution fails. Katniss and Finnick are forced to become sex slaves for the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

I jolted awake, heart pounding in my chest, a thin, cold sheet of sweat coating my body. My chest heaved as the fear coursed through my veins. It was a dream. Only a dream.

Forcing myself to breathe, I managed to slow my heartbeat and banish the panic from behind my eyes. I sat up in my bed, listening through the silence. All that could be heard was the soft hum of the train that sped inevitably towards the Capitol. Other than that, the train was quiet.

Until I heard something from the room over. Crying? I hesitated, listening to the pitiful sounds. I heard it again, a low moan that only comes in the most drastic moments of extreme, utter fear. I wasn't unfamiliar with the sound. Carefully, I pulled the covers off of my lap and swung my legs over the side of the bed, bare feet warm against the icy floor. I stood, leaving the warmth of my bed behind.

I crossed the room to the door that separates Finnick's room from mine. The large, heavy door should be locked, shouldn't it? My hands grasped the handle and I tugged. Surprisingly, the reassuring click from the door told me otherwise. I pushed the door open with ease.

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darker room as I stepped in. The heavy door swung shut behind me. And there it was again, the soft crying of someone who always seemed so strong, so unbreakable. I stepped slowly to the bed, unsure of what move to make.

Lying on his back, the moonlight shining from the windows in the train car illuminated his face just enough. His eyes were screwed tight in pain, bottom lip caught between his teeth. It glistened with small droplets of blood as he bit through the flesh. His hands were fisting the sheets, knuckles white with tension. And—were those tears? Yes, silent, glistening streaks running down both sides of his face.

"Finnick?" I whispered through the darkness. As if a spell had been broken, his eyes flew open and hands lunged for my throat. Instinctively, I ducked away from his grasping hands and watched as his face fell in understanding. A muscle twitched in his strong jaw.

"Oh," he said quietly, dropping his hands.

"Nightmare?" I asked knowingly. He nodded.

"You too?" He asked. I nodded, pausing for a moment. "Wait here," I instructed him, taking another door that led to the kitchen. I returned quickly, two mugs of tea, one in each hand. He was standing now, pacing the room and running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks," he croaked, stopping in his tracks. He cleared his throat. I didn't reply, but handed him the hot drink. I leaned up against the wall before sliding down, hugging my knees to my chest and warming my hands with the mug. It was several minutes before he joined me. We sat there silently, taking sips every once in a while, backs against the wall.

"My mother used to make this for me," I said quietly, breaking the silence. I took a deep breath before continuing. "You know, before she and Prim," I stopped mid-sentence. "Yeah. It's made of all sorts of wild plants that grew in the forest. Over the fence. I would bring back all sorts of herbs and she would make me this," I said, gesturing to the tea. Finnick nodded in silent understanding and once again, neither of us spoke.

"My dream," he said, twisting the mug in his hands. "It was . . . It was about Annie. I dreamed that she had been captured, instead of killed. They, they took her. And used her, the way that they use me. The way that they're going to use you, too. I couldn't bear it, she doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve any of this." He paused. "Katniss? It's my fault, isn't it? That Annie died?" He asked, voice cracking. I blinked, shocked.

"No, Finnick, it's not your fault. It's Snow, it's always been Snow," I replied, watching his face. "Don't let them make you think it's your fault. Remember who the real enemy is." Finnick sighed, grasping his hair in his hands.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "You're right." I sipped the last of my tea and climbed to my feet.

"I should go. Get some sleep," I said quietly. As I turned to go, I felt a small pang of guilt.

"Katniss?" Finnick called after me, louder now. I turned back to face him. "Katniss, you don't know what they can do to you. You don't know how they can make you feel. To them, you're nothing but dirt, a fucking puppet that they can manipulate to do anything they want," he spat, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I just, I want you to be prepared. Tomorrow you'll have your first client. Just . . . think about something else while you're doing it? Something happy."

"What do you think of?" I asked quietly. A smile traced his lips.

"Annie."


	2. Chapter 2

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/lorenamanriquez/Documents/Carolina's%20Writing/A%20Collection/Finnick

"Get up, girl," growled an unknown voice. My eyes snapped open then closed again as the sunlight temporarily blinded my vision.

"I said get up," the voice repeated, and I felt rough, lopsided hands twist my arm painfully and pull me out of bed harshly and onto the floor. My head snapped back on the hard tiles and I groaned in pain. I squinted up at the figure. Suddenly, a foot collided with my stomach and I doubled over, coughing uncontrollably. The person laughed cruelly.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get many more bruises before the day is over," He whispered, kneeling down next to me. "Of course, they won't be in places you generally display to the public," I watched as his eyes looked me up and down, lingering on certain places that sent fear into my eyes. His face broke into a sick smile.

"Get up," he repeated, standing. He was halfway out the door before he turned around, a sneer written across his lips. "Whore," he said. He tipped his head back and let out a laugh. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Well that was unnecessary," came a soft purr.

"Go away, Finnick," I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want me to do that," came a whisper directly next to my ear. I cracked an eye open. There he was, crouching next to me. His bronze, tanned skin was vibrant and his light hair shone magnificently in the sunlight. He looked almost like a god. I glanced down to notice that all he was wearing was a pair of boxers, no more, no less. God, his abs! How does someone get those?

"Like what you see?" he said in that perfected low purr. I cleared my throat, tearing my eyes away from the trail of light hair that was trailing down from his belly button behind his boxers, inevitably leading to his—

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said firmly, looking into his gorgeous, captivating sea green eyes that sparkled with amusement and— "I have to get dressed," I said quickly. "And shower," I added.

"Why don't I join you?" He asked, a sexy smirk twisting his smooth, gently parted lips that looked so soft, wondering what it would feel like for them to capture mine in a—

"NO!" I said abruptly, immediately scrambling from my spot on the floor to a standing position. "I mean, uh, no thanks," I said, feeling a heat rise from behind my cheeks. He obviously knew I was flustered.

"Why? Was it something that I said?" he asked, feigning innocence—ha! _Innocence_. His eyes grew wide and made his bottom lip become more prominent. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Finnick," I muttered playfully. I risked one more glance at him. As soon as he caught my eyes, he winked seductively.

"Ugh!" I groaned, turning on my heel and stomping towards the bathroom. I slammed the door shut behind me. As soon as I had stripped and perfected the temperature of the water, I slipped into the shower.

"Fuck," I muttered, flashes of the sequence of events that had occurred only minutes before racing through my mind. Butterflies flitted in my chest. When I finished washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower and shut off the water. I stepped out onto the fluffy bath mat and scanned the room for my towel. Oh god.

"Finnick? You still there?" I called sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, could you get me my towel? It's on the chair in the corner of the room," I said nervously.

"Hmm, what will I get in return?" A stunned silence took over.

"What?" I asked, mortified.

"I think that if I grant you this, you owe me a . . . _favor_."

"I . . . fine," I replied. "But you're not allowed to look, I'll open the door and you can hand it to me, ok?"

"Will do," he replied. Slowly, I cracked open the door. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he was facing away from me, hand outstretched with the towel clutched in his grasp.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I shut the door just as a blush began to creep up my face.

**_Okay, so this is the second chapter! I made the mood a little lighter in this one. Let me know if you like it or not by leaving a review, I definitely love writing these, but it's always nice to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/lorenamanriquez/Documents/Carolina's%20Writing/A%20Collection/Finnick

When I emerged from the bathroom, Finnick was waiting dutifully for me, flopped back on my bed, a finger twirling through his hair. He popped up the moment he saw me.

"Hey Katniss," he said, his bright smile causing a dimple to pop on the side of his cheek. Suddenly, the door to my bedroom was shoved open. Five Peacekeepers barged into the room.

"Katniss Everdeen," one of the masked figures barked. "We are to escort you to the President's mansion. You will receive your first client there. Finnick Odair, you will be escorted separately to the Presiden't mansion. You will await your clients there. Your encounters with your clients will be broadcasted across Panem, as a lesson to those who might so much of think about rebellion. That is all. Katniss Everdeen, you are to be escorted now." Panic began to invade my senses.

"Hey, her first client shouldn't arrive until later tonight," Finnick said, eyes narrowing angrily. "You can't do that, she's supposed to have more time—" Two of the Peacekeepers took hold of me and began to force me out of the room.

"Finnick?" I called, fear poisoning my voice. "Finnick!" I screamed, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I kick at the Peacekeepers, flailing my arms wildly to try to get away.

"Katniss!" Finnick's eyes were wild, he desperately shoved through the wall of Peacekeepers to get to me, but he never reached my outstretched hands. Two other Peacekeepers blocked him from my view, my vision blurred by tears, hearing muted by his screams of pain as he was beaten to the ground.

I don't know how long I sat there, waiting for my client. It could have been a few short minutes, or several hours. I was numb. My mind was completely blank, and when I tried to think about Finnick, or Prim, or Gale or anyone else, something swept my thoughts blank again. I didn't move from the bed that I was sitting on. I was to wait for my client to arrive, and that was all. I almost didn't notice when the door swung open.

"Well well well," crowed a deep voice. "If it isn't little miss girl on fire." I said nothing, staring at that spot on the wall. I felt sharp fingernails dig into the back of my neck and flinched away from the touch.

"Now now Ms. Everdeen . . ." scolded the man. I bit into my lip, tasting the metallic blood on my tongue.

"Stand up," he said quietly. I did what he asked. I began to tremble as the zipper of my dress was slowly tugged down my back. It dropped to the floor, leaving me only in my bra and underwear.

"Strip the rest for me, darling, won't you?" I stared at the floor and slowly, slowly unclasped my bra, breath hitching in my throat.

"And the other," he reminded me. I swallowed, inching the underwear down my thighs. I stepped out of them. Shaking uncontrollably now, I stood there, dreading what was about to come.

For the first time since the client arrived, I looked at him. What I saw almost made me sick. The man was watching me intently with a sinister smile glued to his lips. His hand had slipped into his crotch and was pressing a throbbing erection through the fabric of his pants. Abruptly, he stood up.

"On your knees," he commanded me as he unbuckled his pants and shoved them down just enough for his erection to pop out.

"I . . . I can't," I whispered, voice trembling. I crossed my arms over my breasts in an attempt to cover myself. "I can't." The man's eyes narrowed.

"You a virgin?" He asked. I didn't reply. A sick grin spread across his face. "Even better." He grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms away from my chest. "On your knees," he repeated.

"Let me go!" I said, managing to free one of my hands. Without thinking, I sent a loud, stinging slap across his face. The room was cast into silence. The client turned his head back towards me, eyes now filled with fury.

"You're going to regret that, _whore_."

**_Okay, this one is shorter because I always feel awkward writing stuff like this, but the next one will be longer, I promise! As usual, review because I love to hear what you guys think, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
